


Making Noise

by Granddaughter_Ogg



Series: First time with the Horsemen [5]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Character Development, Character Study, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, and also, ayup, making noise, shared girlfriend, that means War, the reader teaches war how to make love, this whole story is a love letter to his physique y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granddaughter_Ogg/pseuds/Granddaughter_Ogg
Summary: War really wants to lose his V card with the female reader. He is as hot-blooded as he is clueless. Will his human SO (who's also in a relationship with his brother Death) somehow rein in all that wild energy? READ ON TO FIND OUT!(Spoilers: yes she will, but she won't, not completely. And they will both end up much happier for it.)This story is mostly about sex, y'all. :)Also, I wax poetic about War's ah-mazing body. Not sorry.





	Making Noise

„I want to explore you." **  
**

His words lingered at the back of your mind for days after that. All the ravishing possibilities, packed into one simple statement.

It was the kind of candour you’d never got from Death. The Pale Rider’s way was one of clever self-restraint, either calculated or caused by his internal turmoil.

War was as straightforward as they come. And to be frank - you enjoyed the change.

You enjoyed War himself. Immensely. You yearned for more of him.

What happened between you two was like the first sip of exquisite liquor; just a teaser of way more delicious things to come.

Unfortunately you had to be content with that for now, because the Four soon left for a mission. They had some important Horseman shit to attend to.

You wished them all luck in their endeavours. Hugged the twins.

(Strife quipped: "Take care and remember to exfoliate daily!” and held you a little too tight, as if he was a kid in distress and you - his beloved plushie).

You got yourself burrowed in Death’s firm embrace for a while. Pressed your forehead to his, covered with this ominous mask that he still wore to work.

Finally you approached War, shifting uneasily from one big leg to another. All decked in his pointy, clunky battle wear. A frightening sight. A cherished one.

You stood on your toes, stretched yourself as far as you could and reached out to his face, hidden under the red hood.

War’s eyes lit up with understanding; he scooped you up. Suddenly you were away from the ground and tantalizingly close to the big Horseman.

He smelled like old leather, like earth and rain and smoke. No wonder – his steed walked shrouded in flames.

„Come back as soon as possible, will you?”, you murmured into his lips. „I’m starting to miss you already.”

War shot you an intense stare and covered your mouth with his. The kiss was rushed and rather sloppy, but boy, was it fervent.

„Ewww, oh, come on, guys!” That must’ve been Strife. The charmer.

You’ve heard a light „smack!” when Fury brought some sense into her brother, although you didn’t give a shit.

Finally you parted, more than a little breathless. You shot a reluctant stare towards Death, about whose opinion you _did_ care.

He nodded slightly. The mask hid almost everything, but his eyes were kind.

The eldest Rider knew what was going on between you and his baby bro. Of course he did. You didn’t try to hide it.

You felt as if a giant boulder has been lifted from your shoulders; a burden you didn’t even realize was there.

You and your most beloved Nephilim talked in abundance about this. About the kind of relationship that you want to have.

About inclusiveness. About monogamy - which Death saw no use for, perceiving it as another wacky local custom.

„You humans like to make simple things complicated” he’d say with a shrug.

But it was one thing to hear him say it and another – to see firsthand that he really doesn’t care.

You stood on the doorstep and waved them goodbye as they rode towards their adventure.

Your heart was full, bursting with relief and joyful expectation.

*

And then one day he came back.

Late summer dawn glimmered at the window, washing the cityscape with rich pinks and violets.

You had a first-rate view of the sunset from where you stood: over the white kitchen counter, making latkes.

Shallow fried stuff has always been your go-to comfort food. And you needed comforting.

The big house seemed so poignantly empty without them. You wondered if this is how the adventure ends for you.

If from now on you’re relegated to the role of team mascot. Loved and appreciated, sure. But ultimately too small and too helpless to be subjected to the heat of real battle.

If you’re always gonna be the one who waits.

The dough sizzled on the frying pan, filling the kitchen with its oily scent. It filled you with a sense of peace, too.

And then you clearly heard a horse neighing.

Your head shot up.

„Is that you, D?”

But it couldn’t have been Death, right? His crow always preceded him.

Should the Pale Rider return home, you’d already have Dust perching at the tap, giving you a sassy glance while trying to scrounge your food.

The door creaked. You’ve heard the thud of heavy steps approaching. At this point you were sure it wasn’t Death.

He’d never made so much noise, not even laden with all that lethal ironmongery of his. When Death was unarmed, he moved like a shadow.

You took the pan away from the fire and barely managed to turn around before two enormous arms closed around you.

There came the scent of earth, well-worn leather and smoke. Mixed with sharp coppery tinge, which you also knew so well.

Blood.

Fluttering strands of silver hair filled your field of vision. Hot lips brushed along your temple, your cheekbone and lower -

A stifled cry escaped your mouth.

„War!” you gasped. „You’re here!”

„I’m here.” The Red Rider held you up but with a palm of his hand, your whole body suspended mid-air.

You should probably get used to his strength by now, but it never ceased to amaze you.

There was something so primarily...enticing about a man who could just scoop you up as if you were a kitten.

His cowl was off, so you could admire the lustrous white mane, the glimmering stare, which held yours.

„I thought about you all the way back”, he said with a timid half- smile; it made your heart aflutter. „I made Ruin fly like the wind.”

„He’s gonna pout at you for working him so hard,” you murmured while leaning into the big Horseman.

Pressing as close to him as possible, even though there were layers of solid metal, leather and fabric between you two.

He must have felt the same. His grasp remained as ironclad, if not more so. The claws of his gauntlet sunk into the curve of your ass. You really didn’t mind.

„Ruin enjoys a challenge as much as I do.” Again, that adorable smirk. Was the bluntest of the Four trying to be cheeky now? You couldn’t tell.

„So you left your siblings in the dust?”

„They’ll be here in two days. Death dispatched me earlier. Said you and I have some _catching up_ to do...”

You let out a surprised titter.

„D actually said that?”

„He did. And Strife said many other things...”

„I can imagine.” You put a finger across his parted lips. „And I don’t want any of it. But isn’t Death amazing?”

„He is.” War’s eyes were full of light, full of joy, all of it aimed at you. It felt like basking in a sunbeam.

„I missed you, Big Guy”, you confessed and moved in for a kiss. He acquiesced; for a while you tasted each other in solemn silence. Until you playfully bit his lower lip.

It was like striking a match.

Your tongues entwined, deep and hard. You submerged both hands in his plumptious hair, fingers caressing the nape of his neck, making him hum lowly in contentment. Something stirred inside you. Something blind and vehement, which craved more.

„I want you.” God, the voice of this man. He was born to say things like this. To moan things like this.

„ _I want you_ ”, he repeated. That pleading note which quivered in his voice made you soft and pliant on the inside.

„It’s okay”, you breathed. „I want you too.”

You nibbled at his ear, traced the soft skin behind it with your tongue. War gave out a hoarse grunt. The iron hand which have supported you continued to clench around your bum, while the good one abruptly went under your T-shirt.

„Oh. Okay”, you gasped, half thrilled, half taken aback by this fervor. „I enjoy where this is going, but wouldn’t we be more comfortable lying down?..”

You underestimated your literal Horseman. For seconds later you were on your back on the kitchen floor.

War knelt astride your legs, his large frame looming over you, eyes ablaze with arousal, hands already pulling the offending garment over your head.

The T-shirt fell in this unequal battle. For a while you wondered if you’ll ever gonna find it when you’re done. War had one hell of a vicious toss.

You couldn’t help but smile now, seeing his wide eyebrows knit at this unforeseen puzzle.

The Red Rider might’ve traversed otherworldly plains, slain creatures you’ve never heard of - but he never had to deal with a bra.

He traced the curves your breasts, palmed them longingly, making your nips harden and dig into the soft fabric. You let out a small sigh.

„How do I get you out of this thing?” he asked, frustrated.

„Let me. This was made for smaller fingers.”

Stripping before War was...intense. His gaze scalded you.

The moment you let the lingerie fall away - he was all over your chest with his mouth, which greedily covered inch after inch, then closed in on your nip and wouldn’t let go.

„Oh my go-od...” you murmured with a stifled voice, arching into him while he sucked you.

„You like this?”

„Yeah!..”

„Good”, he stated and latched onto the other.

You dug both feet hard into the floor, trying to contain the electricity that linked the tip of your breasts with your sensitive inside.

Quite a few men had seen what you’ve just shown him, but War was by far the most passionate about it.

He sucked and kissed your breasts while giving out low grunts of satisfaction. It reverberated deep within you. You moaned quietly until your nipples went sore.

„Okay, that’s enough...” you huffed, gently pushing him away. „They get raw rather quickly. No more for now, please.”

„Did I hurt you?” War’s wide face turned into a picture of worry.

You lovingly stroke his jaw.

„No, baby. They’re just...easily overstimulated, you know? Let me take care of you for a change.”

War kissed the skin on your cleavage once more before backing off.

„Yes. Touch me.” There was so much yearning in his voice.

God, you loved this guy.

„Oh, I’ll touch you everywhere.” Your small human fingers wandered cravingly up his wide chest, still covered with all that armour.

And also smeared with crusted blood.

It sure as hell wasn’t his own.

„I will...but first we gotta get you out of your gear. It smells like something died.”

War snorted.

„Quite a lot of things died”, he said with a boastful edge to his voice.

„You’ll tell me after.” You flashed him a leery smile. War’s eyes brightened up even more than usual at the delightful implications of the word. _After._

„My room?” he asked, already scooping you up.

„Your room.”

„The bed?” He rose to his full height with you held in a bridal carry and proceeded upstairs as if it was nothing.

You felt like you’re never gonna get over this man’s amazing strength.

„The _bath_.”

„Huh?” The Horseman’s cheeky grin disappeared at once, giving way to a baffled expression.

„War, baby, I’m not going down on a man coated in two weeks worth of sweat and grime. No matter how attractive he might be.”

He stopped abruptly, still holding you tight. Different feelings flickered through his face. Impatience, an essentially War trait that you already knew you’ll have to tame somehow. Bafflement, because he didn’t think of that. Smugness, cause he’s been called attractive; and boyish excitement, because you’ve just as good as made him a promise.

You watched your big guy emoting all this from up close and couldn’t help but remember how he was before.

How those broad features used to bear one of two expressions: a standoffish, dour one that scared people away or sheer rage.

War still wore his Manly Stoic Warrior Face most of the time, in front of enemies and allies alike. But with you he thawed.

You managed to free this soul from its self-imposed shell, if only a little. That thought alone made you happy.

„But you’ll go down on a man who bathed?” he asked, looking you in the eyes with sudden child-like gravity.

You giggled and traced his cheek.

„Definitely.”

War started pacing again. „Then let’s get this over with.”

He brought you into his room; it was the one next to the stairs, as the Red Rider insisted on sleeping the closest to the house’s entrance in case of enemy invasion. He plopped you onto the mattress, pressed a quick, eager kiss on your lips (you gave it back with gusto) and disappeared into the bathroom.

There were a few candles on the windowsill – the Horsemen seemed really fond of them in spite of electricity at hand. You lighted those on.

Then you lied on your back, watched the dark wooden ceiling and smiled, listening to the clang of various parts of armour being tossed to the ground.

Then the shower babbled.

You smiled wider and got out of your jeans.

*

„What are you doing?” asked War leaning over you. His hair has been gathered up in the messiest of buns, skin glistened from moisture.

There was no towel or anything. Apart from his iron arm, he was naked.

„Touching myself”, you admitted with a lazy smile, and reached with your free hand to nick the hard curve of his thigh. „I’m keeping myself warm.”

„Oh.” He got on the bed and nuzzled your neck, both of his mismatched hands already wandering. You got goosebumps from the feel of metal against your skin.

„Can _I_ touch you in there?”

„Of course”, you breathed. „But I’d rather you used your lips.”

War’s urgent kisses kept going down and down until he brushed over your stomach. Then he stopped and shot you a tentative look.

„You want me to kiss you there?”

„Yeah.”

„I never did this before...”, he admitted with a hint of worry.

You ruffled his silver hair, still smiling.

„I guess it’s a day of firsts.”

„I guess”, repeated War rather breathlessly; he positioned himself lower, made a serious face and brushed your soft folds with his mouth.

„Like this?..”

You inhaled.

„You know there is a reason those are too called lips, babe. Kiss them like you would kiss me upstairs. Like you _mean it_.”

Well, you didn’t have to tell him twice.

War was as clueless as your regular teenager, but he made up for it with eagerness.

Soon you were letting out small groans, and your hips started their own little dance under the supple pressure of his tongue.

He abandoned all restraint and went at your sex as if it was ice cream.

You moaned in a low voice.

„You taste like green apples. But you smell sweet...” he panted.

„Do you like it, War?” You couldn't help but smile.

„It’s all so new, but...it’s amazing.” He cautiously poked your clit with his finger. You took a swig of air.

„You’re so wet all of a sudden. And your little bud is much bigger now”, he observed with wonder.

You fought back a kindhearted laugh. War truly was such an innocent soul.

„This is where the fun happens. Lick it good and you’ll see.”

War pressed his tongue to the aforementioned place, rubbing up and down until you wiggled so much under his mouth that he had to pin your hips to the bed.

Your newfound fervor must’ve pleased him, cause he hummed under his breath while doing the deed.

The only thing was – the pleasure was going in circles, not mounting. Your big guy still had a lot to learn.

And learn he would. But not necessarily today.

„Ohhh...okay, stop now”, you whispered.

His head darted upwards. Those blue peepers held two question marks.

„It is nice...but I’m not going to come like that”, you explained breathlessly. „Besides, I don’t want to. Not just yet.”

„Why not?”

„Because I promised you something. And promises should be kept.” You watched War’s face lighten up when he remembered.

You sat up and slowly caught your breath. He sidled up close and eyed you with eager tenderness.

„How will you do it?..” he asked softly, embracing you.

He traced the lines of your torso with his good hand, closed your breast in his grasp and fondled it with an expression of a child given an enormous chocolate bar.

„You do like them tits, don’t you?” you chuckled.

„I love them. You’re so soft and beautiful.” His eyes were two small skies, awashed with wonder.

That cynical heart of yours downright melted.

„Just lie down, baby. I’ll take care of the rest.”

War fell on his back with a low sigh. Now you had an excellent view of the whole Horseman, and it was a view to behold.

Of course you knew that he was ripped to the gods. All that battle wear of his only highlighted that fact.

He spent his off-duty hours in simple jeans and a plain black T-shirt, and yet you couldn’t unglue your eyes from him whenever he was passing near.

His sheer physical beauty hit you like a brick.

It did so even more now, when there were no clothes in the way.

You sat back for a while and took it all in.

His broad, manly features. Those eyes the colour of lightning, now half-lidded from anticipation.

The hair, which broke from the flimsy bun and surrounded his face like a silver halo.

The cruel slash, marking those full lips (you’ve never asked where did it come from.)

His strong, wide frame, emanating with immense power even while the Red Rider lied leisurely like that. You’ve never seen a human being with muscles so defined.

Yet this paragon of robustness and life was speckled with scars, large and small, shining pale under the flickering candlelight.

They covered both his arms and the remaining forearm, his chest and his flat, sturdy stomach.

One particularly large gash crossed his inner thigh; you traced it with your fingers.

„That’s where the femoral artery goes”, you said with a stifled voice. „You must’ve bled almost to death...”

„Yes, probably,” said War lightly.

„Probably?...”

He lifted his head and smiled at you.

„It’s not that easy to kill a Horseman. Besides, there were so many battles. To be honest, I don’t remember.”

You took a long, only slightly shaky breath.

„I can’t help but think how much pain each one of those marks must have cost you.”

„Such is warrior’s life”, said War so matter-of-factly, those bombastic words actually rang true.

You palmed his thighs a little longer. Mostly because they were so shapely.

„You’re like an angel of carnage...” you muttered dreamily while sliding your hands upwards, until they rested in his pronounced v-cut.

You were slowly approaching the fun area. War knew that. And you knew that he knows.

But he kept his cool somehow – even if his breathing did become a little rushed.

„I’m only half angel”, he pointed out, smile lacing his words.

„Yeah, and you’ve got an absolutely hellish temper to prove it. But you look like the whole package. You’re beautiful.”

„..?” War quietly uttered your name.

„So beautiful, you’re making my head swirl. And I want your beautiful dick”, you stated and went in for the kill. So to speak.

„!” Your name again, louder this time.

You let go and send him a wide grin.

„Do you feel like making noise, War? Let’s hear some _noise_.”

You wrapped your lips around the crown of his manhood, helping yourself with one hand. War was just...big all over, but you managed somehow. You sucked a few times, then flicked over the frenulum with your tongue. War tossed his head back and gave out a moan.

You sucked harder, still only on his sensitive tip.

And were rewarded with a prolonged, breathy „Ooooh.”

 _That’s the spirit_ , you thought to yourself and really went to town.

You were never much of a deep-throat type of girl; a strong gag reflex prevented that. But what you could do with your greedy mouth and flexible tongue – no one else could do. You always got enthusiastic feedback.

And boy, wasn’t War enthusiastic.

You worked your magic on him while your fingers caressed the smooth length of his shaft. It was like fine suede to the touch, only warmer.

Up and down your mouth went, _kissing him as you would kiss him upstairs_ , while War grabbed onto the mattress and continued to make this blessed noise.

There were moans. There were low, rumbling „ooohs...” when you slid down – and sharp, growly „ahhs!” when you went up, your mouth closing in on the tip of his cock.

There was a lot of tight breathing in between. This man was thoroughly unable to hold himself back when receiving pleasure. And you adored it when he sang.

His dick swelled up nicely, stretching to the utmost corners of your ability.

It was enticing to have this monster in your mouth...but you had no idea how long you’ll be able to hold on without getting serious jaw cramps.

And then War got silent all of a sudden.

„Wait...” he said, that lovely voice of his now raspy and faint.

„What is is, baby?” you asked after letting go of his very erect manhood.

„If you don’t stop soon, I’m going to burst...” he sounded almost pained. Helpless. It aroused you like nobody’s business.

„Maybe I want to see you burst”, you hummed.

„Oh...” After a beat War continued: „In that case...can I come inside you?”

The sheer vulnerability of that question made your insides twitch.

„Of course you can. Indulge yourself!” you said and cheerfully got back to what you were doing.

War squeezed his eyelids shut and hissed through clenched teeth: „That’s.. ooohh...not...what I mean.”

You set him free again, intrigued. „Yes?”

His eyes flicked back open, large, full of yearning.

„I meant to come as in to get inside you, not finish. You know...”

„Oh!” You arched your upper body upwards, pressing both palms into the mattress and smiled at your Horseman. „You want to go the whole way?”

„Yes”, he breathed. „I want the whole you.”

You crawled up to his face and kissed him with lips still wet from his precum. War didn’t seem to mind.

His hands curled around your frame while you two were still kissing; suddenly you found yourself at eye level with the Horseman who sat ramrod straight on the duvet, legs wide open, while you were straddling his hips.

He was still painfully hard under you.

You splayed your palms across each pectoral and buried your face in the hollow of War’s throat. „Let’s go the whole way”, you murmured.

„Oh, yes. How?..” he breathed into your skin.

You loved this beautiful, clueless lug of a man so much.

„Just like we are now will be fine. Just touch me a little, War. Work me open.”

You’ve never seen such intense focus on his face as when he slowly slid two fingers of his good hand between your folds – and started to move them up and down, peering into your face for confirmation.

He got it.

War had nice, large fingers. They did the job.

You arched slightly when your tender insides loosened up under his touch. A shuddering sigh left your lips.

„Good?” he inquired.

„Good...” you smiled breathlessly at your Horseman. „Now stick them in.”

„Just like that? Are you going to be alright?”

„You’ll be pushing much bigger object inside me really soon, so I’d say that yes, I’m going to be alright.”

You leaned in and kissed him – slowly, with conviction. War’s white eyelashes fluttered while he tasted you.

He put the fingers in and it was like a signal; your whole body lit up.

„Oookaaay...” It was a half-moan, half whisper on your part. „War. Baby. Can you find that roundish spot up top? Feels kinda like a soft button?”

War scrunched his wide eyebrows, making those shiny markings on his forehead ripple. He felt around with the pad of his finger until – aah, bliss – he found it.

„What’s that?..”

„That, my love, is the sweet spot”, you huffed into his ear. „Please try to get to it with your cock.”

War’s eyes went huge.

„You mean that -”

„I mean _exactly that_ ”, you smirked, sliding yourself off his fingers. You were pleasantly wet and tender; and also in a dire need of an actual dick.

„That was enough. Now let’s fuck.”

The Red Rider’s mouth formed a perfect O while you grabbed at his manhood and lowered yourself on it.

He truly was enormous. You felt pleasantly stretched, filled to the brim.

So you pressed both palms against his shoulders and rode him.

War’s grip curled around your ass with bruising force while he cried out.

It was a piercing cry, so primal it reminded you of a wounded animal.

You ceased to move.

„Something’s wrong, baby?”

War’s mouth desperately covered yours. It was the sloppiest kiss ever, but it was fervent.

„No, it just...feels so strong, that I...oh, don’t you stop, okay?”

His eyes were one big pleading.

You kissed him back. Slowly.

„I won’t from now on”, you said with an impish smile.

And rolled your hips against his.

War moaned.

You went in, you went out, making sure to drag along his whole length every time, and your silver-haired beauty of a man completely lost himself in the sensation.

Oh, how he sang.

You’ve never heard a man make so much noise while fucking.

His sharp, ragged moans, his guttural groans and hisses sent thrill after thrill through your spine.

War set your soul aflame. You never wanted him to shut up.

You started to gyrate your hips harder, to sway back and forth at a quicker pace, your whole upper body arched upwards, fingers dug into your lover’s back in relentless pursuit of pleasure.

Your pleasure – and his.

War held you like his life depended on it and moaned nonstop. Sometimes those were words, mostly just ooohs.

You cherished every cry.

„So _good_...” it was almost a sob. „You’re so good, I can’t hold it...I’m gonna...ooh! Ooooh!”

And then he cried your name.

„Go for it, baby”, you breathed into his lips. „Have your fun.”

A string of incoherent wails rushed out of War while his whole body clenched - and shuddered powerfully with his release.

You could feel him spill inside you, lather your insides with hot, thick seed that will gush right out of you when you two will part.

Your body still had some way to go. You craved your completion.

„I’m so close...”, you gasped, pressing desperately to his torso, as if he could slide through your grasp. „Just hold out for a moment there. Don’t let go.”

Most men tend to get frustratingly limp and shrivel inside you right after they cum. As it turned out - War was not most men.

He was one beautiful, unyielding sex machine and you loved him, you loved him to bits.

You rode his wet (but still hard) cock until ecstasy ripped you from yourself.

And then he held you, you both plopped gracelessly onto the mattress and stayed like this for a long time.

*

A really long time.

You had no idea for how long exactly you two remained like this; legs entangled, innards clenched around each other and dripping with War’s release.

Both of you were glistening with sweat. None of you felt like breaking the embrace yet.

You hid your face in the crook of his neck, half blind from the headrush.

War gently, tentatively stroked your back.

„Are you okay?” he whispered. His beautiful voice was all hoarse from the moaning.

You gave out a weak chuckle. „I think so...”

He held your chin in his palm, looked you in the eyes, worried.

„Was it too intense?”

„I love you.” The words just spilt out of you. Like his cum.

„Huh?”

„I love you.” You leaned in so close your noses touched.

„You’re an animal, a beast. Powered by desire so ferocious that if you weren’t so strong, it would probably tear you apart.”

„…?” That was your name. He spoke it very softly.

„You wanted this so much, didn’t you? And yet you keep making sure that it’s not _too much_ \- for me. Not too strong.

You keep worrying that magnificent body of yours, which I also love, by the way, is gonna hurt me. I love you, War, Rider of the Red Horse.”

Your voice broke.

War stroke away the tear that flew down your cheek.

„Please don’t cry”, he implored, those eyes now two small pools of blue sadness. „Please.”

„Babe, I’m not crying because I feel bad.”

„Then why?”

„I cry because the orgasm was so strong.”

You watched War’s face change while he proceeded that revelation. It was quite a feat.

„Really?” He planted a quick kiss on your nose and then on your lips, suddenly playful again.

„Really!” You held his face close and kissed him back; on the cheekbone, lower, at the corner of his twitching mouth.

„So...all is good?”

„Yeah, War.” You snorted lightly. Such a cinnamon bun.

The Horseman’s lips curled up in the sassiest grin that have ever graced that face.

It was one of those expressions that Strife wielded on a daily basis. You wouldn’t believe it if you didn’t see it.

„So,” you asked, your mouth still close to his, „How do you rate your first full-on sexual intercourse?”

„It was excellent.” His peepers sparkled. „Let’s do it again.”

„Yes, let’s.”

You underestimated your literal Horseman.

Two strong arms (one made of superpowered flesh, the other cast in iron) lifted you up and flipped you over.

Suddenly you found yourself on all fours, the big guy likewise just behind you, holding your ass in a firm grip and more or less _mounting you_.

„War!...” you cried out, half surprised at this turn of events, half enticed by such gall.

„What?” he leaned over you; it was easy for him, considering the difference in your height.

He brushed the damp hair away from your neck, planted a kiss there - and then bit it. You gave out a shaky sigh.

„You said yes.”

„Oh, _War_...” It was really hard not to give in immediately.

„What, you don’t want me to do that?” That playful edge to his voice got you, left, right and center.

What the hell happened to the cinnamon bun? When did War learn to be so smug?

„I do,” you breathed. Because that was the truth.

„Than let’s.” The former cinnamon bun bit you again, a little harder – you yelped from this unexpected pleasure.

All this while his good hand sneaked up your backside, slid between your legs and started to work you up.

„But – now?...”you gasped.

„Now. _Again._ ”

You acquiesced. There was no point in trying to subdue this wild beast; not when everything in you yearned for this.

You gasped again, harder - when he impaled you on his shaft and started pounding.

That must have been the most instinctive thing for the Red Rider to do. To take the reins and _lead_ , even though an hour ago he didn’t even know the way.

He did know it now.

This time you didn’t cry.

It was too sweet to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fill my little smutty heart with glee. No matter if you liked this piece or not (why not? Please let me know so that I can do better the next time. I'm still learning!)


End file.
